De l'inconnu à l'amour ?
by Ayalyne
Summary: [ COMPLETE ] Hermione a changé, mais une mystérieux jeune homme qu'elle pense connaître va lui redonner gout à la vie... HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla d'auteur : **Bonjour à tous chez lecteur ! Heureuse de vous revoir ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, de l'inconnu à l'amour ! Bon ceci est juste l'épilogue, donc trés trés mais alors trés court ! Mais de toute façon je poste le premier chapitre avec comme ça vous resterez pas trop sur votre faim ! ( l'es bizarre cette expression vous trouvez pas ?) Bon je précise que le style des deux premiers chapitres est étrange mais il redevient normale à partir du troisième parce que en faite, j'avais trop de mal à écrire comme ça xDDD!

Bon je vous laisse à la lecture, faut que j'arrête de parler -- ( désolé pour toutes les fautes, je suis vraiment trés mauvaises en ortographe! . )

**

* * *

**

**De l'inconnu à l'amour ?**

**Prologue.**

Minuit.

Quartier général des Aurors.

2 ans après la fin de Voldemort.

Quelques combattants existent encore, un poignée.

Il défendent encore le territoire magique.

Une jeune fille planche sur une affaire sérieuse.

Elle est de taille moyenne, les cheveux blanc, parsemé de mèches noirs.

Des lentille rouge, lui donnant un air de vampire.

Une tenue sombre, un long manteau en cuir noir, une longue jupe noir, et un léger débardeur noir en dentelle.

Hermione Granger, c'était son nom.

Une Auror appliquée, ne montrant pas ses sentiments.

Elle est seule, seule au monde…

Non loin de là.

En Amérique.

Un jeune homme se prépare pour revenir chez lui, en Angleterre, à Londres.

Il est Auror, doué.

Des cheveux noir retombant à hauteur de son cou.

Des yeux dissimulé par des lentilles noir.

Une peau blanche contraste avec ses vêtements.

Une cape noir, un long pantalon style bondage, et un pull de la même couleur que le reste.

Sky…

La seul information que nous possédons sur lui.

Mais il meurt, à petit feu…

* * *

Hop ! j'espère que ca vous a donné l'envie de lire la suite ! au pire si ca vous plait pas dites le moi je serai toujours contente d'avoir des critiques constructives ! en attendant vous avez le chapitre suivant en ligne ! 

Ayalyne...


	2. chapter 2

**Blabla d'auteur:** Eh ! coucou vous ! voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!! au pire c'est pas ce qui m'empechera d'écrire mais sa fait toujours plaisir d'etre appréciez : P

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lundi matin.

Hermione finissait de se préparer, une dernière touche de noir sur ses yeux et se serait bon.

Elle tenait à conserver son style, elle la représentait et qu'importe le regard que le ministère porter sur elle, il l'a gardait car elle était la plus douée et c'est tout.

Aujourd'hui, un Auror arrivait pour se joindre à eux.

Sky. C'est le seul renseignement qu'elle avait sur son identité.

De toute façon, plus rien ne l'intéressait à part son travail, ses combats contre le mal la fascinait.

L'adrénaline, la peur, la force…

C'est la seule chose qui la faisait encore vivre.

Car oui, Hermione se sentait morte, de l'intérieur.

Morte depuis deux ans, la perte de ses parents, le délaissement de ses amis.

Elle n'avait plus d'identité.

Il était enfin prêt, prêt à remettre pied dans la ville de son enfance, de son cauchemard.

Il avait fait une croix sur son passé.

Il avait changé de vie, était devenue quelqu'un…

C'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à pensé.

Il allait transplaner. Londres…

La seul chose qu'il avait garder de son passé, l'écusson de son uniforme au collège.

Il en était fier, à l'époque.

Il l'avait conserver, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait…

Un « pop » sonore.

C'est la seul chose qu'elle entendit, elle ne voulait pas voir son visage.

Elle ne voulait plus communiquer, elle ne se sentait plus le courage de regarde une quelconque personne en face.

Elle avait peur, de quoi ?

Ce qu'elle voulait, qu'on la laisse…qu'on l'oublie, elle son nom devenue si connue…

Il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, une 15 de personne se trouvait assis en face de lui.

Un homme se tenait à ses coté, le commandant en chef des Aurors : Jack Hanson.

« - Chers collègues, nous avons l'honneur de recevoir le meilleur Aurors d'Amérique.

J'espère que vous lui ferez un chaleureux accueil.

Bienvenue à vous Sky… ?

- Sky. Merci pour votre discours Mr. »

Des applaudissement se firent entendre, un simple signe de tête pour remerciement.

Sky, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ses nouveau « collègues »comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer son chef.

Mes ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un personne.

Une jeune fille.

Elle ignorait royalement l'assemblé.

Des cheveux noirs, une tenue ressemblant à la sienne.

Il la reconnut tout de suite.

Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, sorcière de talent, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il eu le souffle coupé. Il ne pensait jamais la retrouvé là…

Elle s'ennuyait.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir…

Elle s'en fichait de ce nouveau.

Un horrible mini discours se fit entendre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix plus qu'horrible de son chef, Mr. Hanson.

Elle tourna sa tête pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau, Sky…

Des cheveux noirs, une tenue ressemblant à la sienne.

Il était beau, mais un air triste se peignait sur visage.

Une tristesse insoupçonnable se cachait en lui, c'était évident.

Une triste heure…Bien trop inutile selon Sky.

L'intérêt de faire une réunion pour lui ? aucune.

Mais il la revue, elle, son ancienne ennemie.

Il avait réussi à oublier tout les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués, mais c'était elle !

Elle réunissais ses affaires, il était l'heure de rentrer chez elle.

La réunion l'avait assommer. Mais elle était tomber sous son charme.

Comment un simple regard pouvait vous faire chavirer à ce point ?

Il était beau, pas seulement physiquement, mais il dégager une aura particulière…

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione finissait de s'appliquer sa touche quotidienne de crayon noir sur les yeux. 

Ses lentille rouge était déjà ajustées, et ses cheveux recoloré.

Inconsciemment elle s'était fait belle pour Lui .

De plus ; il avait une mission de reconnaissance dans les bas fond du quartier de Londres à accomplir, à deux…

Et étrangement elle était avec lui.

Sky… son prénom résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse, qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ?

Il finissait de brosser ses cheveux mi-long.

De temps en temps il regrettait son ancienne couleur, mais au moins, à présent, il ne lui ressemblait plus du tout.

Aujourd'hui une mission l'attendait. Avec elle, Hermione Granger.

Un sentiment se développait à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il signifiait, il continuait de penser à elle.

Augmentant son mal.

Une petite contrée perdue à coté de Londres.

Une clairière, et un passage secret dissimulé derrière des arbres…

C'était l'endroit qu'il devait inspecté, une source sur leur avait dit qu'il s'y trouvait un ancien mages noirs.

Une trop grande menace pour envoyer des novices.

Ils avaient donc choisit Hermione Granger, et le mystérieux Sky.

Les deux collègues marchaient en direction de la cachette, silencieux.

Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à démarrer la conversation.

Sky décida de se jeter à l'eau, il avait envie d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix.

Après tant d'année il avait peur de l'avoir oublié.

Malheureusement la seul phrase qu'il trouva à dire fut :

- Alors depuis combien de temps tu travaille ici ?

Il trouva sa question particulièrement et se gifla mentalement.

Il restait toujours impassible à l'extérieur, mais sa vrai nature rester présente dans sa tête.

- Humm, sa fera 3 ans cette année.

Sky sourit, un véritable sourire, montrant qu'au final il était humain.

Il avait réentendu sa voix, un flash de son passé lui parvint.

Des milliers de souvenirs lui revinrent en quelque secondes.

Des images d'elle, de son collège, des ses abomination qui lui avait valut un surnom injuste.

Elle avait répondu sans trop de conviction. Elle avait perdu toute trace de gaieté.

Mais la voix de ce mystérieux jeune homme lui avait paru familière.

Elle était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais où ?

Si sa trouve il se connaissait ?

Mais il venait d'Amérique non ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

- Dis moi, tu est d'originaire d'où ?

Sky fut surpris, elle avait décidé de prolonger la conversation.

D'où il venait ? comment répondre.

Oui sa ville d'origine était Londres, avec ces bus à deux étages, ses salons de thé ennuyeux où sa mère l'emmenait.

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Si il avouait qu'il était de Londres, elle le questionnerai sur sa scolarité.

Il trancha.

Je vient de Caroline du Sud. J'ai était muté ici car il n'y avait plus assez de travail pour moi las-bas.

Ah d'accord…

Hermione était déçue, elle pensait vraiment le connaître.

Mais bon, elle ne souvenait d'aucun garçon avait de long cheveux noir.

Et encore moins avec un style pareil.

Elle pouvait parler elle.

Elle était méconnaissable, elle, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, habillé en gothique.

Si elle croisait des anciens élève personne ne la reconnaîtrais.

Que de nostalgie.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air heureuse de cette réponse.

Mais il était soulagé, elle ne lui en demanderai certainement pas plus.

Malgré tout, il aurait voulu continuer à discuter.

Entendre les douces sonorité de sa voix.

Toucher ses long cheveux.

Caresser ses lèvres. Descendre ses mains le long de son dos pour enfin atteindre…

Il délirait, c'était Hermione après tout. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

Surtout si elle découvrait qui il était vraiment.

Il ne devait pas s'approcher.

La porte du lieu secret était là.

Caché derrière un épais tas de feuil en décomposition.

Ils ouvrirent la porte avec prudence, un mage s'y trouvait.

Il faisait sombre, des bruit étrange parvenait aux oreilles des deux Aurors.

Un long escalier menaçait, et Hermione de peur de tomber, eu le réflexe de prendre la main de Sky.

Un frisson parcourut son bras.

Elle lui avait pris la main, et ne la lâchait même pas !

Elle avait des mains finies, fragiles, et la peau douce.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

Sky dut sortir sa baguette, mais Hermione lâcha sa main prenant également son arme de défense.

Un personnage apparut devant eux, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir.

Il retira la capuche qui couvrait son visage, laissant découvrir un vieillard à la peau blanche.

Il était fatigué, vieux, mais un rictus mauvais barrait son visage.

Il les regarda méchamment et lentement sortit sa baguette.

Des Aurors, sa doit bien faire 2 ans que je n'en avait pas vus…

Vous allez mourir sale rat, lança Sky.

Faites votre prière, répliqua Hermione.

Cette voix, je la reconnais… et cette démarche et ce port de tête ! Tu le fils de

Le vieillard ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Sky avait lancé le sort de la mort.

Le mage noir s'était écroulé, sans avoir put révéler la vérité.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, il l'avait tué de sang-froid.

Maintenant elle comprenait ce qui faisait son pouvoir.

Il devait avoir un passé sombre.

Et qu'avait voulu dire le mage ? le fils de qui !

Ca va Hermione ?

Qu'a t - il voulu dire !

Rien…

Hermione comprit au ton qu'il avait employé qu'elle n'en tirerait rien d'autre.

Ils fouillèrent l'endroit.

Des hommes morts, des fioles de poison.

Ils détruirent tout, puis partirent.

Arriver à leur quartier général ils se firent féliciter.

Hermione et Sky acquiescèrent sans plus.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise. Elle était en manque.

Elle ferma sa porte à clé. Puis se dirigea vers son placard.

Une boite fermé grâce à un sort s'y trouver.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une seringue, et une dose de morphine.

Elle s'injecta le produit.

Sky n'avait pas encore de bureau.

Il flânait le long du couloir.

Il l'avait vu, elle, elle s'était enfermait dans son bureau.

Pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha lentement de la seul vitre existante.

Il l'a vu, elle se piquait. Puis elle s'écroula par terre…

* * *

Quel horrible auteur je suis pour vous laissez sur une scène pareil !!! hihi c'est pour etre sur que vous reveniez !!! '3'/ 

Ayalyne...( un brin sadique )


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla d'auteur: **Voilà la suite tant attendue !!! ( nan allez je déconne' enfin si j'espère qu'elle était attendue :p) Bon dernier chapitre avec une écriture pareil,j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas !!! mes updates devraient être tous les dimanches soir, mais enfin bon, si l'inspiration vient pas je vous posterait pas de chapitre, je préfère ça à un chapitre tout merdique écrit à l'arrache !!!

Allez hopp je vous laisse à la lecture !

Je veux aussi remercier ceux qui mon laissez des review !! je vous adore trop merci !!! **melusyn**, C**ellomaniac** et **jennymalfoy06** !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Il la regardait par la fenêtre.

Elle était par terre, allongé.

Elle ne bougeait plus du tout.

Tout à coup, il sortit de ses pensées et se précipita vers elle.

Il défonça la porte et entra.

Elle respirait encore, mais son souffle était saccadé.

Comment Granger pouvait faire ça, il ne comprenait pas.

Il regardait attentivement son visage et lentement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser s'empara de lui.

Ses lèvres étaient comme aimantées.

A ce moment la elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Humm, Sky ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme se dégagea le plus rapidement qu'il put.

Hermione était toute rouge comprenant ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

- Tu n'avait pas à te reculer…

Hermione ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais elle l'avait fait.

Elle s'approcha lentement des lèvres de son collègue.

Puis elles se touchèrent, délicatement.

Un chaste baisé pour une vie presque inexistante.

Sky ne voulait pas de ça, il voulait à nouveau ressentir la vie au plus profond de son être.

Un baiser, un vrai, c'est la seul chose qu'il voulait.

Il commença à entrouvrir ses lèvres laissant à Hermione le reste de l'initiative.

Par chance elle fit et leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin.

Doucement puis passionnément, comme si leur existence en dépendait.

Une douce chaleur les envahit.

Le signal qu'il revivait enfin.

Cette vie qu'ils avaient perdue il la retrouver.

Quand il décollèrent enfin leurs lèvres, Hermione n'osa par regarder Sky.

Ils étaient tout les deux confus et leur visage était empourprés.

Un flamme naissante s'était dévoilée entre eux.

Hermione arborait un sourire, encore discret mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Sky voulant stopper ce long silence demanda :

- Allez, je te ramène chez toi.

A vrai dire, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Il voulu prendre Hermione par la taille pour la porter.

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire, elle prit la main de son partenaire puis elle le suivi.

Elle le dirigea jusqu'à chez elle, dans un profond silence.

Sky aurait voulu briser ce silence, mais il comprenait que c'était leur mode de communication à eux.

Hermione commença à ralentir le pas.

Ils étaient arrivés.

C'était une grand maison, un loft.

Il y avait des rideau rouges et noirs aux fenêtres et une porte d'entrée métallique.

Sky aurait voulut entrée mais il préférait que ce soit Hermione qui lui demande.

Tu veux peut-être à boire ? pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagner…

Volontiers Hermione.

Sky était contente, son charme opérait toujours après ces années.

Il entra dans une grand pièce, séparait par un deuxième étages.

Le bas était vide, une cuisine, un canapé, et un appareil moldu du nom de « télé »,c'est presque tout ce qu'on y trouvait.

Installe toi, tu veux quoi à boire ?

Humm du Saké ? tu connais ?

Bien sur ! j'adore l'alcool de riz ! Tien il m'en reste justement deux bouteilles, sa suffira tu penses ?

Humm prend en d'autre on ne sait jamais lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit quelque peu après cette réflexion mais se repris en main.

Elle prit deux verres dans un placard quasi vide puis vint s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Sky.

A deux mètres de lui… .

Elle lui versa un verre, puis un autre pour elle.

Elle pris une longue gorgée puis dit.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça.

- Laisse, j'ai connu ça, chacun ses passades. Mais ne le fait plus, c'est dangereux, je suis allez plusieurs fois à l'hôpital un jour pour ça, j'ai failli ne pas m'en sortir.

- Toi aussi ! Tu sais, ici, personne ne me parle en dehors des demandes de mission, j'ai l'impression que je suis invisble.

- Mais maintenant je suis là non ? Et puis je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre tu ne crois pas !

- J'adore tes yeux.

- Et les tien, ils sont également magnifique.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il avait déjà finit les deux bouteilles de Saké, ils avaient entamé une bouteille de Vodka !

Ils parlaient comme ils ne l'avaient fait depuis longtemps.

L'alcool les aider à rigoler.

Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais aucun des deux ne parlaient de son passé.

Sa pouvait faire remonter des vieux souvenirs, et ils l'avaient parfaitement compris.

- Allez Mioneuhhh avoue que je suis beauuuu comme un dieu !!!!

- Pfffffffff ! rêve ! je m'abaisserais pas à aim… euhh complimenter les américains, bande de puritaine !

- Mais je suuiis pas américain ! Je suis un Anglais pure souche de bois !

- Mais c'est pas que ce tu m'avais dit avant, euh ce que.

- Ouai bah j'ai mentis, et tu y as crusssss, lustucru !

- Rohhh comme t'es méchant ! pfffff je te déteste NA !

- Et toi hein , tu crois que tu te mens pas avec toute ces fausses deguisements sur tuaaa !

- Nyah nyah mais je suis bien comme ça et pis t'es pas mieu Monsieur !

- Pfff espèce de vampire avec des noeuils tout rouses !

- Mais tuaa t'as les yeux noireuhhh, c'est pas franchement super, on dirait la Source dans Charmed !

- Dans kuaaaa ? pfff parle français !!!

Ils partirent tout les deux dans un éclat de rire démentiel.

Ils étaient bourrés, il n'y avait plus de doutes.

Puis tout à coup, Sky s'approcha d'Hermione façon 'qu'est ce que tu fait !'

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche Sky !

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser sur la boucheuhh!

- Je préférai faire snousnou ( clin d'œil a l'amie qui ma fait découvrir ce drôle de mot, vous aurez compris ce que ca veut dire)

- Humm je suis encore plus partant !!!

Ils finirent leurs verres de Vodka , encore un, et se dirigèrent à l'étage dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle était très sombre, une seule ampoule éclairé le tout et elle était teinté noir.

Un grand lit a baldaquin y était installé et l'ancienne Gryffondor se précipita dessus.

Elle se mit dans une position provocante ce qui fit pouffer de rire les deux jeunes.

Elle commença à lentement enlever son bustier noir, puis sa longue jupe.

Sky enlevait sa longue veste noir et se dirigeait vers elle, sur le lit.

- Finalement j'avoue, t'es trooo beauuu

- J'en était sur ! comment as-tu fait pour résister à mon charme jusqu'à maintenant !

- Mais ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on se connaittt !

- Ah bon ! t'es sur : P

- Humpfff m'en fiche, allez hop enlève ton t-shirt que je vois le resteuhh !

- Mais sans problème mon jolie vampire.

Sky enleva lentement sa chemise, puis son pantalon, puis il retira les collants rayés rouge et noir d'Hermione.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement, jouant avec leur langue.

Sky descendit vers sa nuque puis son ventre.

Chacun leur tour, il enlevèrent le peu de sous-vêtements qui leur restait.

Puis après des préliminaires assez chaotique du à l'alcool, Sky entra en Hermione.

Un râle rauque sortit de la bouche de Sky, et Hermione émit un long gémissement.

Deux ans qu'ils n'avait plus ressentit ça.

Un sanglant d'amour.

De vie.

La renaissance des âmes.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils s'écroulèrent tout deux.

Exténués

Mais ils étaient encore plus euphorique qu'avant.

L'amour donné des ailes.

Mais ils ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Hermione ferma les yeux et rejoignit Morphée suivis de prés par Sky.

* * *

Hummm déjà finit ?! vous inquiètez pas la suite est déjà écrite vous avait qu'a attendre dimanche prochain :P Soyez nombreux !!! 

Ayalyne...

ps : pour les pros de j'ai une question. Quand je cherhce mon pseudo ou le nom de mes fics je me trouve pas ! euhh c'est pas normal n'est ce pas ? une solution ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla d'auteur: **Bonjour à toutes ( et à tous ?) c'est encore moi !!!! hihi ! voila le 4 ème chapitre !!! vous avez vu jsuis même pas en retard ! fière d'elle Bon alor dites moi vites ce que vous en pensez hein !!! je veux votre avis !!! au faite, je n'ai plus de chapitre écrit d'avance à cause de mes révisions de brevet blanc ( pas eu le temps de l'écrire mais souhaitez moi bonne chance hein :P) mais ne vous inquièter pas je serai à l'heure promis !!!

Hop à la lecture!

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin.

Une lumière rouge était filtré par les rideau de la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle était allongée aux cotés de Sky.

Ils étaient tout les deux nus, la couverture à trois mettre d'eux.

Ils avaient beaucoup trop profité de leur nuit, mais malheureusement ils étaient trop bourrés pour s'en souvenir.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête à en faire crever un éléphant ! ( expression made in me)

Elle se redressa, la tête entre les mains et dit à Sky toujours endormi :

- Skyyyy réveille toi ! l'es 2 heures de l'après midi on est en retard ! bougeuhhh !

- Humpffffff je veux encore dormir ! on ira pas au travail aujourd'hui pis c'est tout ! veut pas me lever, laisse moi tranquille…

- Mais c'est contraire à mes principes !

- Et couché avec un mec au bout d'à peine une semaine c'est dans tes principes ! hein miss-je-sais-tout !

Sky venait de se réveiller d'une façon assez désagréable.

Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement et il avait des difficulté pour les ouvrir.

Contrairement à Hermione il n'avait pas retiré ses lentilles, et ses yeux s'étaient complètement desséché.

- Arghhh MERDE ! mes lentilles bordel ! je les ai pas enlevés ! oh putain ! eh t'aurais pas du produit pour les retirer !

- Humpf si dans la salle de bain à cotés.

- Bah attend je reviens !

Il parti en direction de la salle de bain pour les enlever.

Au bout de 4 ou 5 injures, et une bonne dizaine de tentatives, il revint dans la chambre avec l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Elle s'était presque rendormi, sans lui

Et après elle se plaignait car elle allée être en retard !

- Et Hermione mes yeux sont pas trop rouges !

- Oh bordel de merde ! Mais t'as les yeux gris métallique ! J'en reviens pas ! Tu me rappelle un gars de mon collège ! Un blond ! Eh mais le noir c'est pas ta vrai couleur de cheveux ! Bordel de merde fois deux ! tu serais pas blond platine d'origine par hasard !

- Mais tu délires Granger ! Je suis américain et je ne connais pas de blond !

- Hier tu m'as avoué ne pas être américain mais Anglais !Et en plus tu m'as appelé Granger ! Malfoy ! ne me dit pas que c'est toi !

- Mais non ! Je connais pas de Malfoy !

- Si j'en suis sur ! ohh non ! je vien de coucher avec Draco Malfoy ! j'ai plus qu'à me pendre --

- Eh je te ferai dire qu'à l'époque pas mal de filles étaient prête à faire n'importe quoi pour être avec moi si ce n'est qu'une seule nuit !

- Oui et bien pas moi !en plus tu viens d'avoué que c'était toi ! comment t'a osé me mentir ! Moi qui croyait que tu t'appelait Sky ! t'es écœurant Malfoy ! espèce de dégénéré mental ! t'es bien comme ton père !

- Ne me compare pas à cette personne qui me sert de géniteur ! et question écœurement, t'avais pas l'air de penser la même chose hier soir !

- J'était complètement pétée à cause de l'alcool ! comment j'ai pu faire une erreur pareil ! Moi qui pensait ne plus jamais me faire avoir ! je te hais !

- Va pas te plaindre ! j'en ai vu des belles également ! Alors questions plaintes tu repasseras ! T'as jamais eu de père mangemort qui te torturait !

- Et toi tu t'es jamais fait violé par tes meilleurs amis ! En même tant t'avais pas d'amis toi alors sa règle le problème !

- Parce que Weasmoche sait comment se reproduire ! c'est la meilleur de l'année dis moi ! et moi qui pensait qu'il ne savait même pas compter sur ses doigts !

- Ne prononce plus son nom ! je te l'interdit ! je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui !

- Eh oh Granger ! tu vas pas me dire qu'il ta vraiment violé ! pas lui ! c'est un vrai empoté ! Même pas capable de réussir une potion tout seul !

- Si ! Il ma violé ! pris ma virginité ! Avec Harry en plus !

Hermione n'en pouvait plus ! des années qu'elle gardait ce lourd secret ! et elle l'avoué à son pire ennemis ! elle ne put retenir ses sanglots et éclata en larmes ! c'était trop dur ! des vieilles images défilaient dans son esprit au fur et à mesure ! elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, oubliant la présente de Sky-Draco.

Draco ne savait plus ou se mettre. Hermione Granger venait de lui avouer la chose la plus improbable du monde, elle avait était violée, et pas par un mangemort en rut, non, par ses meilleurs amis. Il voulait connaître la vérité, il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour avoir fait une telle chose à une si jolie jeune fille. En attendant Draco comprenait comment elle était devenue si étrange, ses vêtements, son attitude, elle avait était traumatisée.

- Eh, Hermione, arrête de pleurer viens dans mes bras.

Ah son plus grand étonnement, Hermione vint se nicher au creux de ses bras. Elle avait l'air plus fragile que jamais recroquevillé de cette façon. Elle avait perdu tout assurance et malgré son look de rebelle, elle n'en restait pas mois une jeune fille meurtri par la guerre, ayant perdu tout repères.

Draco n'avait pas pensé la retrouvé ici, mais finalement il en était heureux, bien sur il était resté vantard, cynique, hautain et imbus de sa personne, un vrai Serpentard mais il ne privilégier plus les sangs purs, après tout, même les moldus était intéressant et Hermione était une de ces personnes.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais ca commençait à se calmer, bientôt Hermione pourrait vider son sac, si elle le désirait…Après tout, Draco avait peut être changé, mais pour elle, il était rester la même petite enflure du collège. Malgré tout, dans la tête de l'ancien prince des serpents , il savait qu'il arriverais à la faire changer d'avis, après tout, il avait couché ensemble cette nuit, ce qui voulait dire que, en dehors du faite qu'il soit Draco Malfoy, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Le jeune Malfoy s'était perdu dans ses pensées mais l'ancienne Gryffondor le tira de sa rêverie. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Va t-en Malfoy ! Je ne veux plus te revoir.

- Tu oses me dire de m'en aller après ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ! J'ai changer ! je ne suis plus le même ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser une chance ! T'es vraiment égoïste !

- Je ne veux pas te raconter saleté de mangemort !

- Argh ! je ne suis pas un mangemort ! je ne l'ai jamais était ! de plus je suis Auror si tu ne l'avait toujours pas compris !

- Laisse moi sniff…je ne veut plus te voir…

Draco compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la résonner pour le moment. Il repasserait dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Il avait tout son temps maintenant. Et puis il se doutait qu'elle reviendrait vite le voir hurlant au désespoir, ou au minimum, elle voudrait encore de lit dans son lit.

Hermione se retrouva seule chez elle. Elle avait expédié Sky, enfin Draco, chez lui. Comme elle s'en voulait, déjà qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester un jour sans resubir ce viol atroce, elle avait couché avec son pire ennemis.

De quoi foutre le bourdon ( bzzz). Elle s'écroula de tout son poids sur son lit, en ayant pris la peine de faire apparaître deux ou trois bouteille de Saké devant elle. Son remède, s'était se noyer dans l'alcool, elle préférait sa aux piqûres après tout…

* * *

Pouf pouf alor ce chap ? déplorable ou pas ? reviewer moi tien ;)

Au faite, pour le viol d'Hermione, j'ai mon idée de comment ça c'est passé mais si vous en avait je serai ravis de pouvoir en utilisé une ! donc à votre imagination ! niark

Ayalyne...


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla d'auteur: **Coucou tout le monde !!! fuh fuh fuh' j'ai bien failli être en retard pour poster ce chapitre, faut dire que je l'ai finit aujourd'hui ! s'autobaffe mais vous inquièter pas c'est pas baclé du tout ! enfin je crois ! Bon alor chapitre, on va dire intermédiaire avant de rentrer dans une partie plus intéressante, et oui dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit au retour dans le passé d'Hermione ! vous serez enfin pourquoi elle a était violée ! toujours pas d'idée cher lecteur ?

Bon hop je vous laisse pour le chap 5 !!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Hermione avait passé sa journée seule, elle avait continué à boire, jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme. Elle ne se supportait plus. Plusieurs fois elle avait voulut mettre fin à ses jours, mais elle était une Gryffondor, et se suicider était la méthode des lâches… Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis Draco à la porte, après tout, il avait était le premier à lui montrer un minimum de tendresse depuis ses 2 dernières années.

Elle tourna vivement la tête.

C'était son pire ennemis et il avait abusée d'elle, qu'est ce qu'elle disait ! C'EST son pire ennemis !!! Holà fallait qu'elle arrête l'alcool pour la journée.

De toute façon, demain elle retournerait travailler, elle avait ses patrouilles à faire et elle s'ennuyait beaucoup trop chez elle.

Draco était rentré lentement chez lui, profitant du matin pour se réveiller. Il avait, malgré le renvoi d'Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sur être en Amérique rien ne l'avait pas empêcher de rencontrer 2 ou 3 jeunes filles, mais aucune ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir. Pas dans le sens corporel, mais psychologique. Il décida de porter toute son attention sur l'ancienne Mlle je-sais-tout et de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui ! Un défit mais aussi une envie pour lui ! car après tout, le drôle de sentiment qui se développait dans la poitrine de Draco n'était pas de l'amour ?

Il arriva enfin chez lui, et décidément les Aurors était bien payés ! Il avait un magnifique appartement de 170 m²! Bien sur, il était encore plein de cartons et peu de meubles avait étaient déballés mais on voyait que le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas perdu son goût du luxe… Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et alluma la télé, un appareil moldu qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Il partit se coucher vers 23h30, impatient de revoir sa belle le lendemain…

8h30.

Hermione arrivait au travail, elle ne fit pas de détour et ne salua personne, elle voulait aller dans son bureau et ne pas LE croiser de la journée. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas cette chance, on avait organiser une patrouille la veille pour aujourd'hui et elle avait été mis avec lui, la poisse .

Quand Draco avait appris la nouvelle il avait sourit comme jamais. Elle serait forcé de lui parler, et de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Oui pas grand chose, seulement 2 heures mais c'était déjà ça après tout. Quand vint l'heure de la patrouille tant attendu mais également redoutée, il ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, Draco par risque de la rembarrer dés le début et Hermione, simplement car il la dégoutté ( ?!).

Draco et Hermione furent tout deux déçu, même dans les coins les plus malfamés de Londres, il n'y avait plus aucune menaces pour le monde magiques…

- Calme plat aujourd'hui n'est ce pas HERMIONE ?

- …

- Tu as du terrasser tout les méchants c'est pour ça.

- …

Il vit que la technique verbale de ne marcha pas, il décida d'user de ses charmes naturels…

Il fit glisser sa main lentement le long de la cuisse d'Hermione, l'effet escompté se manifesta.

- Enlève tout de suite tes sales pattes de là Sky ! Euh Draco ! Euh non Malfoy !!!

- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ;) Tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère ma chérie.

- Arrête avec tes conneries ! Je t'interdit de parler comme ça ! Qui ma foutu un crétin pareil pour patrouiller je vous le demande !

- Avoue que ça te plaît le faite que je te coures après .

- Parce que tu me coures après ?! Ah

- Eh bien oui, tu me plais tu sais…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente de 14 ans à ce moment là. Elle n'avait plus de vie sociable et rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui à ce moment là c'était une aubaine. Mais le plaisir ne dura pas.

- Mais ne te fait pas d'idée, tu es juste un très bon coup au lit et tu es disons, très douée, pour toutes les autres pratiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Malfoy ! sale mangemort ! je te hais !

Sur ce elle partit en courant, de toute façon leur ronde était fini.

' Mais quel con je fais moi ! pourquoi je lui ai dit ça !'

Draco se frappa la tête contre le premier poteau qu'il trouva en guise de punition, son caractère reprenait le dessus dans les moments de ce genre et ca l'énervait énormément… Mais miracle, Hermione ne courait pas vite et il la suivit lentement. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui même, juste un pressentiment. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle, elle n'avait même pas eu l'idée de transplaner. Mais ca arranger Draco, il se posta discrètement devant une de ses fenêtres, il la voyait sur le canapé, celui où ils étaient tout les deux hier soir.

Elle était partis cherchait quelques choses dans le tiroir de sa cuisine, pis elle avait tendu son poignet devant elle.

Il avait compris, elle allait se trancher les veines. Il chercha un moyen de rentrer à toute vitesse avant qu'elle ne finisse son abominable travail. Il envoya son poing dans la vitre et entra, son pantalon se déchira à cause des bout de verre mais peu importait, Hermione avait les yeux mi-clos et son sang coulait en abondance.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Draco…

E fut le dernier mot qu'elle prononça avant de s'évanouir. Il transplana rapidement chez lui. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait chez lui pour soigner ça, sa irait plus vite qu'à l'hôpital. Et puis il n'avait pas confiance en les hôpitaux, il y avait trop de blanc là bas.

Arrivait chez lui il fit un garrot pour que le sang arrête de couler, puis un bandage avec plusieurs pansements. Il faudra lui changer encore plusieurs fois, elle saignait trop.

Il l'allongea dans son lit en lui retirant ses vêtements tachés, puis sa mis à côté d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et s'assoupis à son tour.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde. Draco la tenait encore dans ses bras bien serré contre lui, pas moyen de partir. Elle ne put se dégager sans le réveiller

- Enfin debout ?! Qu'est ce qui ta pris de faire une chose pareil ?! dit-il en désignant son poignet .

Hermione sentit les larmes couler, ce qu'elle avait honte d'avoir était prise à faire ça. Elle c'était promise e ne plus recommencée ais malgré tout, elle avait recommencé. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être vraiment morte, ça plutôt qu'avoir à subir les remontrances d'une personne qui tenait plus à ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait le prétendre.

- Tu es vraiment une petite inconsciente ! imagine si je ne t'avais pas sauvé à temps ! tu serais certainement morte ! qu'est ce que j'aurais fait moi ?! Hein !

Il avait hurlé le plus fort qu'il pouvait, elle tremblait de peur de le voir dans un tel état. Elle se mis à pleurer comme les enfants qu'on gronde quand il pique des biscuit dans la boite alors que c'est interdit. Draco ne put résister à cet appelle de détresse, il se sentit obliger de la prendre dans ses bras, bien que ca ne le gène pas plus que ça.

- sniff, je suis…tellement…désolé…je ne voulais…pas

- Ne le refait plus tu entends, pour la peine je t'obliges à rester chez moi jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux.

- Mais ça va pas… on est ennemis Draco !

- Je m'en fiche, moi je ne te considère plus comme mon ennemi mais comme une personne qui me tient à cœur tu comprends ?!

- Mais tu m'as mentis, je préfère rester toute seul chez moi que devoir à supporter tes remontrances !

- Tu restes chez moi, ou je dit au patron que tu te piques c'est compris ?! il n'en faudrait pas plus pour te faire virer c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Mais c'est du chantage que tu me fait !

- Oui et alors ? tu n'as pas le choix.

- OK, je me résigne… grommela Hermione, mais laisse moi allez chercher des vêtement de rechanges chez moi.

- D'accord, ne tardes pas, je préparerais ta chambre en attendant. Tien prend des vêtements moi pour sortir, ils sont un peu grand mais les tient sont couvert…de sang.

- Merci…Draco.

Hermione s'habilla en vitesse puis sortit. Elle savait exactement où elle était et ne tarda pas à trouver le chemin de sa maison. Malheureusement, elle fit une mauvaise surprise en route, 4 mages noirs et 2 mangemort étaient aux aguets. Elle ne tarda pas à se faire repérer et elle n'avait pas sa baguette !

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pus mais prise de panique, elle se retrouva dans une impasse.

- Ne m'approchait pas bande d'ordures !

- La vengeance est proche mes frères !!! Ah ah ah.

* * *

Ah ah moi sadique ?! A peine !!! au moin je suis sur que vous reviendrais pour connaître la suite ! ( et oui quelle stratégie redoutable !) Vous avez aimé ? 

Au faite si quelqu'un sait interpreter les rêves qu'im me contacte j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit sa me travaille :P

Ayalyne...


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Coucou et joyeux nowelll à tous ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! un peu plus long que la normal et avec moins de fautes que d'habitude ( j'espère en tout cas parce que j'ai fait un effort de correction !) Pour ceux qui se poserait la question c'est lavant dernier chapitre de cette fic, il y en aura un 7 ème puis un épilogue et finit ! désolé si ca en attriste certain mais je me sens pas capable de la faire durer plus longtemps !

Allez bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Rappel chapitre 5 : **

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pus mais prise de panique, elle se retrouva dans une impasse.

Ne m'approchait pas bande d'ordures !

La vengeance est proche mes frères !!! Ah ah ah.

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione était paniqué, elle s'était effondrée par terre, sous le regard de plusieurs mangemorts. Elle avait mis ses mains autour de sa tête en essayant de se rappeler des moments heureux, avant de mourir.

Au moment ou les mangemorts levèrent leur baguette pour lancer leurs sorts, un halo de lumière encercla Hermione. Quand les sorts furent lancé, ils rebondirent tous contre le halo magique.

Hermione leva la tête, observant les parties de son corps lumineuses, les mangemorts et leur tête ébahit ne comprenant plus ce qui se passe. Tout à coup Hermione se leva, comprenant qu'un phénomène magique l'a protégé.

Lequel ? elle le découvrirait sans doutes plus tard, pour l'instant elle devait seulement sauver sa peau.

Heureusement Draco eu la bonne idée d'arrivé à ce moment là !

Il réussi à stopper les mangemorts, il était peu nombreux et lui, bien entraîné, malgré tout il ne s'en sortir pas indemne, des coupures par ci par là et un bras plutôt amoché, mais rien de bien alarmant.

Hermione toujours abasourdit par ce qui venait de se produire, trop vite à son goût, se précipita dans ses bras. Elle pleura de soulagement, elle avait eu si peur !

Draco lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille, la réconfortant.

- C'est finit ma belle, ne t'inquiète plus. On va rentrer à la maison et tu vas dormir. Je te prêterait mes vêtements, on ira chercher les tien plus tard d'accord ?

- Embrasse-moi Malfoy…

- Euh Hermione, tu as pris un coup sur la tête c'est ça ?

Hermione, toujours secouée de sanglots, embrassa Draco. Mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Draco tellement étonnée la laissa faire sans réagir, mais il se ressaisit vite, et répondit avec passion à son baiser.

Malgré tout le baiser fut de courte durée car Hermione retomba dans ses bras, elle s'était de nouveau évanouie. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et cette mésaventure ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver son calme. Draco commençait à avoir l'habitude, donc il la pris dans ses bras et retourna chez lui. Elle mis peu de temps à se réveiller. Au plus grand plaisir de Draco.

Ils mangèrent en silence, se contentant de regards furtifs, Hermione rougissait en voyant son torse découvert ( il avait pris une douche !), et Draco souriait voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Une fois le repas finit ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé. Draco en avait marre de ce silence pesant, il décida donc de poser la question qu'il le tracassait depuis plusieurs jours:

- Hermione, comment ca c'est passer, ton…viol ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le dire, si ce n'est pour se libérer de l'emprise de cet horrible souvenir, mais également parce qu'il devait savoir, et qu'elle voulait qu'il sache.

- Je veux bien en parler, mais promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre, et de ne plus jamais m'en parler ensuite, c'est bien compris ? plus jamais !

- D'accord.

- Promet le moi !

- C'est promis !

- Tout c'est passé environ un mois après la fin de la guerre. Il y avait eu beaucoup de perte dans nos rang, des familles entières avaient été décimé. R..Ron et Harry…ils avaient tout les deux perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, leur famille, leur amour, leur amis. Moi aussi j'était triste, mais je ne le montrais pas, ou très peu. Un soir, nous étions au Square Grimmaurd, ils avaient bu, trop bu…

Ces deux la avaient l'alcool mauvais, j'avais beau leur dire d'arrêter, ils descendaient bouteille sur bouteille, sans s'arrêter. J'était recroquevillée à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, et je les voyaient chuchoter en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Sur le coup je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais maintenant que j'y repense je discernait des mots étranges dans leur bouche. Ils se levèrent, et se rapprochèrent de moi. Ils avaient un regard malsain, également rempli de tristesse. Ils me lancèrent des injures comme quoi je n'était pas triste, j'eus droit à " sale garce" , " petite pute ", " traînée ", enfin tu vois le genre. J'avais beau leur hurler que moi aussi j'était peinée, que moi aussi je souffrais, ils continuaient, en me faisant toujours plus peur. Puis il se jetèrent sur moi, comme si ils ne contrôlaient plus leur esprit, mais c'étaient bien eux.

Hermione avaient les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux, mais Draco ne l'interrompis pas, il la fixa, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux, mais pas de pitié, il savait que ca ne lui plairait pas.

- Ils m'allongèrent par terre, puis m'attachèrent, je pleurais à présent, de rage et de désespoir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi mes amis me faisaient ca. Ils commencèrent par lentement me déshabiller, avec une lueur perverse dans le regard, la même que celle qu'avaient les mangemorts qui nous capturaient. Je ne sais plus exactement comment ils en sont arrivés là, ou plutôt je crois que je ne veux plus trop m'en souvenir. Ils me brûlaient avec des cigarettes, me griffaient, me coupaient avec des lames… C'était de la torture pure et dure, une comme on ne voudrait jamais vivre. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire, loin de la…

Hermione inspira un grand coup, elle n'avait jamais rien raconté de plus, c'était son grand secret. Elle voulait s'en libérer.

- J'était nue, en proies à leur regard avide de souffrance, car oui, ils voulaient que moi aussi je souffre, autant qu'eux souffraient. R…Weasley, reçu un ordre d'Harry, dans mes souvenirs c'était quelque chose comme " va chercher les outils". J'avais eu peur à ce moment la, plus qu'avec Voldemort, plus que quand j'ai failli mourir. Ils avaient décidé de…m'enfoncer toutes sortes d'objets, ils voulaient juste m'entendre hurler. Juste m'entendre hurler…Ce fut un interminable supplice, mais ils m'avaient encore réserver des choses. J'était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement, de l'épuisement, mais ils continuèrent. Ils s'empalèrent directement sur moi, ils m'obligeaient à crier, crier mon plaisir, et si je ne le faisait pas ils me frappaient encore plus fort. A m'en faire saigner… Ca dura une bonne partie de la nuit, ils étaient inépuisables, la tristesse leur donnait des ailes. Dés qu'ils partirent, je m'enfuis, je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à mon appartement, je me doucha, me frottant de tout mes forces, ma peau partait en lambeau tellement je frottait fort. J'ai du rester trois à quatre jours allongé dans mon lit, me laissant mourir de faim, avec une seule bouteille d'eau à coté de moi…

A peine eut-elle fini, qu'elle éclata en sanglots, c'était des souvenirs tellement horrible, elle voulait les effacer pour toujours de sa mémoire.

Draco la pris dans ses bras, il avait eu irrépressible envie de les tuer, des les faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert ces années. Mais Hermione lui fit vite disparaître son envie, elle commençait à déposer de légers baisers sur son torse dénudé. Elle ne voyait que cette solution pour tout oublier : une nouvelle histoire. Elle captura lentement ses lèvres, le faisant languir de désir. Mais Draco n'était pas du genre patient, il la pris dans ses bras, plongea son regard dans le sien et grimpa dans sa chambre.

Il l'allongea sur son lit, cette fois ci elle s'offrait à lui de son plein gré. Elle le désiré, elle le voulait pour elle toute seule, pour toujours.

Ils passèrent la journée à faire l'amour, par envie, par désespoir… Ils se réveillèrent tard dans la nuit, vers 3 heures du matin. Hermione l'observait, le détaillant dans tout ses angles. Puis une petite voix lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille, une chose dont elle se doutait déjà depuis quelques temps.

- Draco, je crois, je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, oui je t'aime mon sauveur…

- Tu en auras mis du temps à t'en rendre compte ma belle.

Draco ne dormait pas, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

( vous pensiez peut être que c'était la fin ?! et bien non c'est trop gnian gnian comme ca --)

* * *

Une semaine, et oui, 7 jours que nos deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait amour. Leur relation avait fait grand bruit au ministère, tout le monde avait découvert une Hermione qui souriait et rien que ca, ca leur avait fait peur, mais la voir embrasser l'homme le plus glauque du pays leur avait également fait un choc. 

Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas.

Un soir, Draco rentra tard, il avait de la paperasse en retard, et Hermione avait du rentrer chez elle, récupérer les derniers cartons qu'elle devait amener chez Draco.

Sur le chemin, il repensait à la semaine qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne pensait pas être heureux un jour.

Il fut tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il en oublia de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et tristement, il se retrouva entourés des mangemorts qui avaient attaqué Hermione la semaine dernière.

Il nu pas le temps de réagir, que déjà un sort le paralysa.

- Draco Malfoy… Tien tien comme on se retrouve.

- Blaise ?! relâche moi tout de suite sale pourriture de mangemort ! s'énerva Draco

- C'est toi qui nous traite de pourriture, alors que tu fricote avec les sang de bourbes ?! Tu nous à trahis mon Draco !

- Ferme la Pansy ! je n'ai jamais était ton "Draco" et je ne le serai jamais ! Crevez en enfer bande de lâches !

- Tsss tsss tss, Draco, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ces anciens amis, que tu deviennes Auror passait encore, en plus tu n'était même pas ici, ca nous arrangeait, mais Granger ! Tu nous déçois grandement, on doit te punir.

- Vous ne me battrait jamais…

Ainsi se passèrent les retrouvailles d'anciens amis, des ennemis à présent.

* * *

Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je poste tôt dans la journée ? et bah simplement parce que je pourrais pas ce soir ( cause de fetes --) donc voila votre cadeau, ce tout mimi petit chap ( c'était ironique hein ), alor pas trop mal ? 

Ayalyne...

Bonne fêtes !

ps : j'ai changé le rating d ema fic à cause de ce chapitre , mais j'était pas sur que ce soit nécessaire m'enfin bon, je préfèrais !


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voila l'avant dernier chapitre, il est court, je l'avoue, mais il me plait. Je n'ai pas voulu trop développé, je ne voulait pas m'attarder sur ce sujet...certainement parce que j'ai du mal à écrire dessus.

L'extrait de chanson à la fin est de Seether et Amy-Lee, Broken.

**J'aimerai remercier Melusyn, toujours présentes pour me laisser une review et Tibou qui m'a laissé une review à hurler de rire ! c'était génial !**

**Et merci à ceux qui continue à lire mon histoire :P **

* * *

Chapitre 7

Draco était coincé.

Même si par chance, il arrivait à sortir sa baguette, les autres n'avaient plus qu'à jeter un sort pour le tuer. Et même si il réussissait à en tuer 1, il en resterait toujours.

Il était fait, c'était la fin.

Il allait perdre Hermione, perdre ce qu'il avait enfin réussi à construire avec elle. Une malédiction.

Et puis, se faire tuer par des incapables pareils, quelle honte, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Ca ressemblait à un mauvais roman de bas étages…

Il devait essayer de gagner du temps, il n'avait plus que ca à tenter…

- Qu'attendez vous pour me tuer ?, quel idiot, il voulait gagner du temps avec une question pareil ?!

- Que tu avoues tes torts cher Draco… Ou alors supplie nous à genoux de te laisser la vie sauve.

- Pff, dans vos rêves, je m'abaisserai jamais à faire un truc aussi con…non mais...

- Draco, tu n'es plus en position de plaisanter à présent, dans quelques minutes tu seras mort, il ne te restera plus rien.

- Alors tué moi ! je préfère mourir plutôt que de me plier à vos demandes irrationnelles !

- Si tu insistes, mais ne crois pas que ta mort sera rapide…

- SECTUSEMPRA !!!

Draco reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, en 6 ème année, il n'en avait reçu qu'un, et ca lui avait déjà laissait une horrible cicatrice, qui avait mis beaucoup de temps à partir, mais ce sort, multiplié par 7…personne ne serait la pour l'emmener à St Mangouste. Et il sentait déjà le sang se vider de son corps à toute vitesse. Il ne percevait que des ricanements de joie, des pures sadiques…

Sa vision se brouillait, des ombres noirs qui se mouvaient…

Il ferma les yeux, sa laissant emporté par un sommeil profond…

* * *

Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, Draco n'était toujours pas rentré, sa faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il aurait du être là !

Elle ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'empara de sa baguette, et courut dehors à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'il était arrivée quelque chose à Draco, il l'aurait prévenu si il s'était arrêté en chemin, ou autre chose. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle imaginait les pires choses, peut être s'était t-il fait attaquer par des loups-garous, c'était la pleine lune, ou alors par des mangemorts ! mais non, normalement il n'en restait plus à Londres !

Elle tourna sur sa droite et la, elle aperçut la vision la plus horrible qu'elle n'est jamais vu.

7 Mangemorts, un blessé allongé par terre, ou plutôt un mort. A peine eut-elle jeté un coup d'œil au jeune homme allongé par terre, qu'elle le reconnue, Draco…

Non, non il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas déjà, ils devaient vivre ensemble, et peut être fonder une famille.

Hermione avait couru vers le cadavre, ne se préoccupant plus des monstre qui l'avaient assassiné, elle s'était effondrée sur son corps inerte, puis avait commencé à pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, des larmes de rages, de tristesse.

Mais elle devait rendre justice, ils l'avaient tué et elle devait le venger.

Elle se retourna face à eux, les yeux rougis par les larmes, mais avec un regard plein de haine…

- Comment avez-vous osés ?! Vous allez payer !!! je vais tous vous tuer bande de salauds !!!

- La sang de bourbe s'énerve… On va voir de quoi est-elle capable au combat ! Allez, en garde Granger !!!

A peine eurent-ils prononcer ces mots, qu'Hermione se mit à hurler, un cri empli de désespoir… Le halo de lumières réapparut, plus puissant et lumineux que jamais. Un don que peu de gens possédait, un don qui pouvait la sauver…

Sa voix s'intensifiait de plus en plus, puis elle s'arrêta, un silence de quelques mili-secondes s'installa, puis une explosion magistrale de magie…

Elle les avait tous tué. Jusqu'aux dernier.

Elle se retourna lentement, il était allongé par terre, baignant dans une marre de son propre sang…

Elle s'assit à coté de lui. Des taches de sang souillait ses habits.

Même mort il était beau.

Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui, lui qui rythmait ses journées depuis déjà quelques semaines. Lui qui l'avait aidé à renaître. Son âme sœur, sa raison de vivre…

Elle ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire.

Elle pris sa baguette, et la positionna sur sa tempe.

Puis dans un dernier murmure elle prononça une dernière chose : Avada Kedavra…

Ce fut les dernier mots qu'Hermione Granger, Auror brillante, prononca.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

Parce que je suis brisé(e) quand je suis ouvert(e)

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

Et je ne me sens pas assez fort(e)

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

Parce que je suis brisé(e) quand je suis seul(e)

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Et je ne me sens pas bien quand tu es parti(e)

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

Parce que je suis brisé(e) quand je suis seul(e)

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Et je ne me sens pas bien quand tu es parti(e)

* * *

Alors, pas trop triste, déçu ? revenait quand même pour l'épilogue, il sera en ligne Dimanche prochain, comme promis. 


	8. Prologue : la vie réserve des surprises

**Blabla d'auteur: **Et voila l'épilogue !!!! vous étiez impatient hein ? bon c'est un court épilogue, mais je veux que vous puissiez imaginer par vous même aussi ! et puis ils sont que deux personnages importants dans l'histoire, pas besoin de faire 3 pages'

Allez hop place à la lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

- Ahhh

Hermione se réveilla affolé. Depuis bientôt un an, elle faisait ce rêve plusieurs fois par mois.

Elle voyait Draco mourir, puis elle se suicidait… elle haïssais ce cauchemard. Ce jour la, un apprenti mage noir, lui avait lancé un sort de confusion mentale. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et l'avait reçu en plein cœur, elle s'était écroulée sur le sentier. Draco l'avait retrouvé à peine une heure plus tard, mais c'était trop tard, cette horrible vision de mort s'était emparée d'elle.

Les médicomages avaient cherché tous les remèdes possible, mais personne ne connaissait exactement le sort lancé. Les cauchemards s'estompaient au fil du temps, mais Hermione avait le cœur brisé à chaque fois.

- Hermione ! calme toi, c'est moi.

- J'en peux plus Draco…je veux que sa s'arrête ! j'ai l'impression de te perdre à chaque fois !

- Mais non, je suis la. Aprés demain on doit retourner voir les médicomages, ils ont trouvé un nouveau remède, il faut croiser les doigts pour qu'il marche. Et puis demain j'ai une autre surprise !

- Je t'aime Draco.

_Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger_

_annonce officiellement leur mariage_

_prévu le mercredi 4 mai dans les _

_jardins du manoir Malfoy._

_La famille et tous leur amis sont conviés _

_à assisté à l'événement._

* * *

Hermione avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, dans le couloir du ministère, tout le monde la félicita. Certain curieux se demandait comment une fille pareil avait pu se marier, mais Hermione aimait bien laisser planer le doute dans ces esprits. 

Elle avait décidé de porter une magnifique robe noir pour son mariage, avec de la dentelle et un voile rouge.(1) Draco avait éclaté de rire quand il avait appris ça et lui avait dit qu'elle ne changerait vraiment jamais. Lui avait décidé de porté un costume blanc, et Hermione lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange affublé de vêtements pareils, il avait pris ca comme un compliment, ca valait mieux.

Certaines mauvaises langues affirmaient qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait se marier sans bonnes raisons, les rumeurs couraient à toute vitesse, mais les jeunes fiancés avaient décidé de les laisser courir. Après tout, ils connaissaient la vérité, les autres, **ils s'en foutaient.**

* * *

Le soir de la cérémonie, Hermione et Draco étaient enfin seul. Ils avaient attendu toute la journée de pouvoir se parler sans être dérangé par des gens venant leur adressé leur vœux ou toutes autre inepties présentes lors d'un mariage. 

- Mme Malfoy ?

- Oui, Mr Malfoy ?

Ils souriaient tout deux à la nouvelle appellation.

- Je sais que nous sommes que de récents mariées, mais j'aimerai savoir si tu envisages, éventuellement, de…concevoir un héritier avec moi ?(2)

- Concevoir un héritier ?

Hermione éclata de rire, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu personne prononcer cette phrase, et encore moins à elle ! Mais après tout, Draco avait était éduqué de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas en parler autrement…

- Draco, je n'ai pas l'intention de concevoir un héritier avec toi, mais je serai heureuse d'avoir 2 ou même 3 enfants avec toi !

- Hermione c'est quoi la différence entre un héritier et un enfant, tu m'expliques ?

- Simplement, je ne veux pas que tu considères notre futur progéniture comme un simple descendant, mais comme ton enfant.

- Ah. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas la même bêtise que mon paternel…

Voilà comment débuta l'histoire des nouveau Malfoy…

* * *

(1) ihi c'est mon rêve à moi en faite ! 

(2) je voulais pas qu'elle soit déjà enceinte et tout, les fics qui vont trop vite je suis pas fan !

* * *

Alors ?!!! surprise hein ? je voulais faire comme ma série de one-shot " Drôle de jeu" ! vous étes contente qu'il soit pas mort alors ? moi sa me rendait triste, alor je l'ai fait ressucité ! en tout cas j'espère que cette fic vous as plus ! 

Et je vous préviens que j'ai déjà un nouveau projet de fic Draco/Hermione ! Sa s'appelera " Promenade de pensées" ( a moin que je change le titre entre temps ! bon je vous en dit pas plus ;)

Reviews !!!


End file.
